Lubricants in commercial use today are prepared from a variety of natural and synthetic base stocks admixed with various additive packages and solvents depending upon their intended application. The base stocks typically include mineral oils, poly alpha olefins (PAO), gas-to-liquid base oils (GTL), silicone oils, phosphate esters, diesters, polyol esters, and the like.
A major trend for passenger car engine oils (PCEOs) is an overall improvement in quality as higher quality base stocks become more readily available. Typically the highest quality PCEO products are formulated with highly saturated base stocks such as PAOs or GTL stocks. These highly saturated stocks require the use of Group V base stocks such as ester to improve additive and deposit solubility.
Another major trend is the gradual reduction in the maximum allowable phosphorus contained in an engine oil to improve catalyst life. As the phosphorus content of engine oils is reduced, polar base stocks such as esters can accelerate wear and compromise vehicle durability.
Therefore, there is a need for Group V base fluids that provide appropriate solubility and which also provide excellent wear and corrosion performance.
The present disclosure also provides many additional advantages, which shall become apparent as described below.